


In Little Moments

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Zuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Suki's romance told in 10 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Little Moments

“Tea and sympathy?” Suki said from the doorway, a hopeful look on her face, a tray of tea in her hands.

“Sure.”

“I knew you'd be brooding,” she teased as she walked in, set the tray down and poured them tea.

“Do you think I made a mistake?” Zuko asked.

“I dunno.”

“I can't forgive her for what she did, but....she was right.”

“About what?”

“I'm not worth loving.”

“Yes, you are! Zuko, you're...”

He looked into Suki's emotion-filled eyes. “I'm what?”

Suki hesitated, and then gently touched his face. “You're worth...everything. Maybe she couldn't see that, but I can.”

 

* * *

Hot tears poured from her eyes, half-blinding her as she ran, letting her feet take her where they wanted to go. She didn't know she was running to him until he answered the knock on his door.

“Suki! What's wrong? Why are you crying?”

“Sokka and I broke up. I didn't know where else to go...” she said miserably, her shoulder shaking.

“I'm so sorry,” Zuko said, and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him, sobbing into his robes as he soothed her tears. He rubbed her back and let her cry.

She felt safe in his arms.

* * *

“Are you ready, Fire Lord Zuko?”

He turned to face the woman behind him, and did a double-take, instantly feeling a jolt somewhere south of his navel, awe filling him.

“Suki... You look am-amazing,” he stammered, trying not to stare, but finding it impossible to look away. Suki was draped in a gossamer red dress, the effect stunning and far too enticing. He blushed as she smiled and looped her arm with his.

“I'm your undercover bodyguard tonight. Couldn't wear the uniform. Do you like my dress?”

There was no hesitation when he grinned, took her hand and replied, “Sure.”

* * *

 

“No!”

He sat up, the sound of his scream echoing in the darkened bedroom. It took him a moment to realize he'd been asleep. He swung his legs out of bed as a knock sounded on the door.

“Zuko? Are you alright?”

“Everything's fine, Suki,” he panted, as Suki walked into the room. Her moonlit face was worried.

“Another nightmare?”

Ashamed, he hung his head. “Yeah.”

She sat down beside him, and, taking his hand, she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Well, I'm here to protect you. Especially from nightmares.”

Zuko smiled. “You'd try, wouldn't you?”

“For you? Absolutely.”

* * *

Zuko didn't laugh often, but she loved when he did. It transformed his whole body, lessening the weight on his shoulders for a moment. Suki'd made it her mission to make him laugh as often as possible. It wasn't easy, but sometimes she managed it.

Sometimes she'd make him laugh and she'd feel that hot swoop in her stomach that only meant trouble. Sometimes all he had to do was smile and she felt her pulse racing.

Sometimes he just had to look at her and the world stopped.

Sometimes she was sure she was falling in love with him.

* * *

“Ouch!”

“Don't be such a baby,” Zuko teased, and probed her ankle, which was already starting to bruise and swell. Suki winced as his gentle fingers pressed into the aching muscle.

“I'm not a baby,” she pouted. “Is it broken?”

“Just sprained,” he said sheepishly. “Sorry. It's my fault for sweeping your leg like that.”

“It's my fault for letting you,” she grumped. “I told you not to hold back. I got careless.”

“You're a big baby, but you're not careless.”

Unamused, she reached forward and twisted his nipple.

“OUCH!” Zuko cried, slapping her hand away.

“Who's the baby now?”

* * *

“And just where are you taking me?” Suki asked, her chin on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist, her thighs cradling his. He felt a distinct thrill go up his spine at her warm body wrapped around his so intimately, goosebumps rising.

“To the stars,” Zuko answered, half-turning his head to meet her gaze. “Hold on tight.”

“My pleasure,” she purred, grinning.

He spurred Druk into a running leap, wings flapping. Then, they were soaring above the world, the wind in their hair, the stars beckoning. His pulse raced, but he knew it wasn't because of the flight.

* * *

Suki stood there for hours, watching the waves breaking on Kyoshi's rocky beach and avoiding the emptiness of her childhood home. They'd buried her father that morning. Nothing seemed real.

The sun was dying when Zuko came to find her. He didn't say anything, he just pulled her shivering body into his warm arms.

“Please, tell me what you need,” he whispered. “I'll do anything.”

She turned to face him. Their gazes met. Then she lifted up on tiptoe and kissed him for the first time. He didn't seem surprised. He just kissed her back, gently, hungrily, holding her tightly.

* * *

Making love to her seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. She had a way of pulling him out of his shell with just a kiss, a heated look, the slow caress of her hand. She was solid and soft, all curves and muscles and bruised knuckles. Perfume and sweat and grasping fingers. Gasps and sensual pleasure.

She loved running her hands through his hair, pulling him toward her for long, slow kisses. He loved touching her, tasting her, driving her to the brink of passion, then catching her on the other side.

He belonged to her.

* * *

Suki's sweaty body bowed up off of the bed, her thighs clamping around his head as a strangled gasp left her. His lapping tongue persisted though and she tangled her hand in his hair, wrenching him away from her sensitive flesh. His gaze met hers with a burn as he grasped her hips and yanked her down the bed toward him, slamming a rough, wet kiss to her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue and moaned as Zuko pinned her arms above her head and held her there.

“I love you,” he mumbled between each long, lusty kiss.

_(end)_

 


End file.
